1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to human waste treatment systems; and more particularly, to a system and method for chlorinating and macerating human waste in a manner permitting disposal in situ, as into a body of water or along railroad tracks or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
All railroad trains and commercial vehicles, such as buses and aircraft, use recirculating chemical toilets. These toilets cannot be emptied into bodies of water or along railroad tracks or highways since such chemicals used therein only mask the odor of the contents and retard, but do not kill, bacteria. All of these toilets must be emptied into a city sewage system of the like. Such a means of disposal in unsanitary and requires special handling and equipment.